


Hide and Seek

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Palletshipping Day 2k18, Pokemon Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Shigeru goes looking for a Eevee kit and Satoshi is useless as always.





	Hide and Seek

When Shigeru had agreed to Pokesit for his sister, he had expected a quiet evening of a lapful of Eevees, a lot of paperwork, and maybe a home-cooked meal by his beloved Satoshi-chan. Instead, he’d found himself suffering under tiny pawprints over his paperwork, on his ceiling, on top of his stove (why his stove?) and over the pristine, well-pressed labcoat he’d ironed that morning.

To say he was at his wit’s end would imply he wasn’t already there. Blacky, darling she was, had taken care of their grooming needs, and he was just - frustratedly, he might add - trying to catch the last of the little ones so Blacky could enjoy mothering the kits.

(Her last litter had been adopted out some weeks ago, and Shigeru could tell she already felt the withdrawal symptoms. She’d gone back to grooming him in his sleep.)

While he loved him, Sato-chan was still no help, laughing at him warmly from where he had sat, the cluster of Eevees chirping at him from their perch on his lap, only teasing him and offering little bits of useless advice on the last of the litter’s location. Shigeru felt that the advice was solely so that Sato-chan could see his ass in jeans, but if he did it to Satoshi, it was only fair his love got to do the same in return. Finally, he finds her, squeezed into the tiniest space between the sofa and the television set, filthy and hissing at him.

“Now darling,” Shigeru croons softly, reaching an inviting hand out to gently scratch his nails over the floorboard - and thanking Satoshi’s common sense that had prudently reminded him to clean this morning in return for an enthusiastic reward - to gather her attention. She stilled, hissing occasionally, but equally content to watch his fingers move, curiously creeping closer.

Once she got close enough, he let a finger rest on top of her head, scratching there gently as she crept the rest of the way under his hand, giving a satisfied purr as he scratched away the itches on her ruff.

In a single, sudden movement, Shigeru immediately scoops her into his arms, the Eevee only belatedly realizing that she’d been tricked when Blacky - ever offended by dirt and grime - jumps onto Shigeru’s shoulders to administer a well-deserved cleaning.

Shigeru leaves the Eevee on top of the couch to Blacky’s tender mercies, pretending that he couldn’t hear the doleful mewls she plied him with in an attempt to free herself, instead flopping next to his highly amused boyfriend, who gently shoos the herd off towards Blacky so he can instead sit on Shigeru’s lap. A soft kiss pulls him from his - however temporary - pouting session.

“Hey.” Satoshi smiles at him, lips reddened and slightly bruised from their earlier activities. Shigeru looks up, brow raised. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

The pillow to his laughing love’s face was utterly justified.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
